


Hot for Teacher

by bh542119



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh542119/pseuds/bh542119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon takes it upon himself to teach Alex how to cook... among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

“Do you think Prusty is hot?”

Alex frowned and glanced over at his shoulder where Gally’s chin was now resting, his arm snaking around Alex’s bare abdomen. “Huh?”

“I said, do you think Prusty is hot?”

“He’s hotter than you, I guess. Go to sleep,” Alex replied, rolling back over and hoping Gally would take the hint… while knowing he wouldn’t.

“I just wondered because I saw you looking at him after practice the other day,” Gally continued, the grin evident in his voice as he squeezed his forearm against Alex’s stomach. “At first I thought maybe you were looking at me, because I mean, why wouldn’t you? I’m stunning. But no, it was definitely Prusty.”

Alex didn’t answer for a minute. This whole thing was still kind of new to him, this… guy thing. If he’d noticed other men before, he hadn’t processed it or had subconsciously shoved it to the back of his mind. But then Gally came along. Insistent, persistent Gally, this compact bundle of energy and sexuality, and everything changed – suddenly he found himself craving Gally’s strong lines over the smooth curves of the girls who threw themselves at him, even as he indulged in both. And he found himself craving other things, as well.

Like Brandon Prust.

“I…I don’t know,” he muttered. “Maybe. Sure.”

Gally’s smiling lips pressed against Alex’s shoulder and he laughed. “I knew it… Chucky loves Prusty.”

“I don’t LOVE him,” Alex retorted, his face glowing warm in the darkness. “You ask me if I think he’s hot, and I said maybe.”

“You want to kiss him,” Gally teased, flattening his palm and making smooth, round circles against Alex’s stomach.

“Shut up, Gally.”

“You want to touch him, Chucky.” Gally’s hand started to trail lower, fingertips just brushing against his previously-exhausted shaft.

“Gally…” Alex said softly, not entirely sure if it was in protest or urging.

Gally’s hand wrapped solidly around Alex, giving him a gentle tug. “Would you let him fuck you?”

“I…ah,” Alex’s eyes slipped close and he bit his lip. “I don’t know.”

“I mean, you won’t let me do it…but maybe Prusty.” Gally pressed against him, continuing to stroke Alex.

There was a faint note of want in his voice and Alex felt slightly guilty, knowing that was the one thing they had yet to do. And to his credit, it was the one thing Gally hadn’t pushed him on. Alex just hadn’t felt ready - not yet at least. He was, if he was being honest with himself, more than a little scared to try; whether it was the actual act that scared him or what it represented, he wasn’t entirely sure.

But as Gally’s hand continued its steady work, Alex couldn’t help but let his imagination start to wander, feeling the rough bristles of Brandon’s chin brushing against the back of his neck and his huge, strong arms holding Alex up as he thrust against him. And when Gally grew bored and slid down to replace his hand with his mouth to get the job done quicker, Alex looked down through half-lidded eyes and saw the top of Brandon’s head there, instead. With a gasp and a full-body shudder, he shot deep into Gally’s welcoming mouth, sighing contentedly as he finished and pulled Gally back up his body so they were face-to-face.

A fresh wave of guilt washed over him at having let himself fantasize about someone else while Gally was being so attentive, but he covered it up with a grateful smile. Gally smirked back, seemingly unaware as he needlessly wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb and leaned in to kiss Alex before flopping over on to his back. For a moment they were both silent - but a moment’s silence was all there ever was when Gally was awake (and his mouth not otherwise occupied).

“You should do it, y’know,” he offered, propping himself up on one elbow while he lazily stroked himself with his free hand.

“Mm. Do what?” Alex replied hazily, his brain struggling to remember what they’d just been talking about. Gally’s mouth tended to have that effect on him.

“Let Prusty fuck you,” Gally reminded him. “You should. He’s great.”

“Oh. Yeah, I don’t th-…wait, what?” Alex turned to look at Gally with a confused frown. Gally had frequently implied that he’d done stuff with Brandon in the past, but Alex had always assumed it was just some drunken, sloppy kissing or something. Brandon was notorious for his female conquests, and even more notorious for his stories of said conquests, stories that never revealed identities but were always dirty, always long and always extra descriptive. He wondered if, like him, Brandon had simply given in to some hidden instinct that Gally seemed capable of finding. But he couldn’t have… could he?

“He’s really great. Couldn’t walk for a few hours afterward but oh man, totally worth it…fuck.” Gally smiled dreamily at the memory, starting to move his hand over his growing erection a little faster before Alex knocked it away and replaced it with his own.

“You fucked Prusty,” he said, still incredulous. “When? Why didn’t you tell me about it? I get a fucking novel when you brush up against some guy in a club, but this you leave out?”

Gally stretched out on his back as Alex took over for him, crossing his arms under his head leisurely and watching the steady motion with a pleased smirk on his partially-open mouth. “Was saving it for a rainy day, Chucky. It’s a good story.”

“Come on, Gally.” Alex leaned in so his lips were resting right next to Gally’s ear and gave him a warning tug that drew a gasp from Gally’s throat. “Tell me now. Tell me how you fucked Prusty, I want to hear.”

Gally grinned, eyes closed as his hips lifted to meet Alex’s increasingly impatient strokes. “Mm…not yet.”

“When?”

“Tell you-…ah! Tell you what. You get Prusty into bed and I’ll tell you my story,” Gally said, pulling his arms out from behind his head so he could guide Alex’s grip. His breath was growing more uneven, his eyes squeezed shut. “But only if you promise to tell me everything, too, Chucky. Ah…promise, okay?”

“Um…sure. Fine.”

Alex pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to focus his energy on Gally while his mind reeled. He didn’t even know how to get girls into bed, let alone a guy. And certainly not someone like Brandon. Gally… well, Gally had gotten him into bed. He still wasn’t sure how that had happened, but here they were.

Resigning himself to the fact that he’d never hear the tale of Gally and Prusty, Alex pumped his fist over Gally a few more times, then leaned in to flick just the head with his tongue, jerking back just in time as Gally spilled out over his stomach and chest with a grunt. Satisfied smile on his face, Gally dismissively swiped up the white lines streaking his skin with a balled up tissue, captured Alex’s mouth for one more kiss and then rolled over and promptly fell asleep, leaving Alex to stare at the ceiling before drifting into an uneasy, dream-filled sleep of his own.

*******

Alex yanked his sweat-soaked jersey over his head and tossed it into the bin in the middle of the room, then jumped as a hand slapped down on his spandex-covered back.

“So what are you up to tonight, Chucky? Hot date?”

_Dammit, Gally._ Alex grinned and turned around to face his pint-sized teammate. “Nope, not tonight. Staying home, ordering in, the usual.”

“Ah, of course,” Gally nodded. “Pizza?”

“Nah, I had that last night.” Alex frowned. “Was thinking Indian, but I had that the night before…and I had sushi after the game on Tuesday. Maybe Mexican?”

“Wait a minute, hang on…” Alex and Gally both glanced over at Brandon, who had wandered over and was now looking at Alex sternly. “You mean to tell me you’ve ordered in every night this week??”

“Not just this week,” Gally said with a smirk. “Tell him how many times you’ve used that fancy new kitchen of yours, Chuck. Go ahead.”

Alex flushed slightly and tried to avoid Brandon’s questioning glare. “Once.”

“And you’ve lived there for…”

“…five months. But it’s not my fault, Prusty!” he protested as Brandon raised his eyebrows in surprise. “See, I don’t think my stove works right. It makes a weird clicking noise when I try to turn it on. I think it’s going to explode. Do you want me to die??”

Brandon’s expression relaxed a little and he looked like he was fighting back laughter as he rested his big paw on Alex’s shoulder. “Is it a gas stove, Chucky? Because if it’s a gas stove, that’s what it’s supposed to do.”

“Um…” Alex bit his lip and shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t know. How can you tell?”

“Oh. Chuck.” Brandon’s eyes slipped closed and he shook his head. Gally collapsed into laughter, sinking down onto the bench next to Alex.

“What a moron,” he gasped. “’How can you tell?’ Fucking Russkie.”

“Oh, go walk into a glass door,” Alex shot back irritably. That shut Gally up. He glared at Alex, his hand going to the slight bump on his forehead that he’d earned doing exactly that, and stalked off. Brandon laughed, sending a jolt of warmth up Alex’s spine as he grinned back proudly. A Prusty laugh of approval was something he constantly craved, and when he got it…just the best.

“Anyway,” Brandon continued. “Chucky. Come on. You have to learn how to cook, kid. All that crap you’re eating isn’t good for you! Plus it’s a waste of money.”

“I guess I could ask my mom to show me next time she’s in town…” Alex said with a skeptical shrug.

“Nah, no need,” Brandon responded, dismissing the suggestion with a wave of his hand. “Come over to my place tonight and I’ll show you how to make a couple of things.”

“Um…your place? Yeah, okay. I can…yeah.” Alex nodded quickly.

Brandon grinned. “Right answer. Come by around 7:30, yeah?”

Alex nodded again and Brandon started to walk away. “Wait, Prusty – can I bring anything?”

“Just bring yourself, kid,” he replied, then paused. “Although maybe an extra fire extinguisher couldn’t hurt,” he added with a wink. “Just in case.”

*******

Alex’s hands were sweating profusely by the time he got to Brandon’s apartment, so much so that he’d almost dropped the bottle of wine he’d picked up at the SAQ as he exited the elevator. He really hadn’t wanted to show up empty-handed (and was almost positive Brandon had been joking about the fire extinguisher) – so wine seemed like a safe bet, even if the only thing he knew about it was that it was made from grapes. Gripping the bottle tightly by the neck, he looked at Brandon’s door and swallowed hard. He should knock at some point. Probably. When he was ready.

…not yet.

He hadn’t been particularly nervous about the evening until he’d talked to Gally, who was convinced that Alex was on his way to learning more than just how to cook – something which Alex hadn’t let himself consider, but now seemed like an all-too-real possibility. He didn’t know if he was excited or terrified or both, but the nauseated feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn’t making the prospect of food preparation seem all that appealing. And the two showers he’d taken before heading out now seemed horribly insufficient.

Taking a deep breath, Alex lifted his arm and rapped sharply on the smooth gray-blue door. The dull, heavy sound of footsteps walking toward him seemed to count down the seconds remaining to run away, and then suddenly time was up, the door swung open and there was Brandon’s grinning face.

“Hey, Chuck, come on in,” he said smoothly, stepping aside to let Alex enter.

Obediently Alex stepped over the threshold and glanced around him in surprise. All the time they’d spent together over the past year or so and he’d never been to Brandon’s apartment before – and yet it was somehow exactly what he’d thought it would be, only better. It was Brandon in apartment form. Everything went together without precisely matching; it was stylish but comfortable, lots of textures and patterns and deep, rich colors.

It was only when he caught sight of Brandon out of the corner of his eye, leaning against the counter and watching Alex with an amused look on his face, that he realized how long he’d just been standing there taking it all in.

“Sorry,” he said with a sheepish smile. “I like your place. It’s nicer than mine. Also mine has clothing all over it, so…”

Brandon laughed. “Okay, so tonight we learn how to cook, tomorrow we buy you a laundry basket.” He walked over to Alex, reaching down slowly in a way that made Alex’s heart leap into his throat… until he realized Brandon was just reaching for the wine.

“Oh. Yeah, I brought…I didn’t know what we were making but the man at the store said that goes with everything.”

“Looks good. You old enough to drink this?” Brandon teased, setting it on the counter and retrieving a corkscrew from a nearby drawer.

“Ha…ha,” Alex retorted. “I’m old enough to do a lot of things, Prusty.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized how that must have sounded, and he felt his face grow warm. Brandon gave him a bit of a strange look, one that Alex couldn’t quite interpret, but didn’t tease him further and just smiled back before turning his attention to the wine.

“Okay. So we can open this now, let it breathe a bit - by the time we’re ready to eat it should be perfect,” Brandon explained. Alex just nodded, fighting the urge to ask what it meant to let the wine ‘breathe’. He watched in silence as Brandon expertly removed the cork from the bottle, then poured a little bit into a glass and swirled it around, taking a small sip before offering it to Alex.

“Not bad. Here, try it, and then you’ll see how it tastes different later after it gets time to breathe. The flavors change with air,” he added. “That’s why it’s called letting it breathe.”

“Oh, I knew th-…” Alex started to say, then stopped when Brandon raised an eyebrow. “Okay, fine, I didn’t know that.”

He accepted the glass, bringing it up to his lips and trying not to be self-conscious when he noticed Brandon watching him carefully. It wasn’t as sweet as he’d expected it to be, and he coughed a little as the warmth trickled down his throat, but nodded as he swallowed. “It’s good. I don’t know anything about wine, though.”

“But you liked it?” Alex nodded again. “That’s all you need to know, then, Chucky.” Brandon smiled and took the glass back, setting it in the sink and then clapping his hands together declaratively. “Okay, plenty of time to booze it up later. Ready to cook?”

Alex grinned. “If you’re ready to teach me.”

Brandon was surprisingly patient with him in the kitchen, Alex noticed, answering all of his questions and only mocking him a little when he accidentally flipped an onion out of the pan and caught it on fire. It was a markedly different dynamic than the one they enjoyed on the ice or around the other guys; Brandon had taken him under his wing from Day One, but always with a bit of fire lurking underneath, a shorter temper and a quicker, sharper humor underlying his guidance. Here it was more relaxed, and Alex soon forgot that he’d been nervous at all, focusing on watching Brandon carefully and getting each step right.

As they sat down to eat, Alex looked around in amazement at everything they’d made – and at the fact that he hadn’t burned the apartment to the ground. “This actually looks like food,” he mused as he piled it onto his plate.

Brandon laughed. “It does,” he agreed as he poured Alex some wine. “I’m still going to let you be the one to taste it first, though.”

“You don’t trust my cooking skills, Prusty?”

“No no, I do,” he replied. “But just in case I’m wrong, someone needs to remain conscious to call the paramedics.”

“Asshole,” Alex said with a laugh, whipping a piece of chicken at Brandon and ducking out of the way when Brandon predictably returned fire before settling in to eat. He drained his first glass of wine fairly quickly, and assured Brandon that he tasted a difference now – even though he wasn’t entirely positive he did. It still felt warm and smooth going down, though, and it tasted good with the chicken, which was also soon gone.

“Okay, that was better than takeout,” Alex said as he set his fork down on his almost-spotless plate.

“It definitely tasted like real food,” Brandon added with a laugh. “And we didn’t die… good fucking work, kid.”

Alex beamed at the praise, then glanced at his wine glass, which was empty again. “Want one more glass?” he asked hopefully.

“Looks like there’s enough,” Brandon said with a shrug, then picked up the bottle and reached over to refill Alex’s glass before pouring the rest into his own. “Let’s go sit over there, though,” he added, gesturing at the couch. “I ate too much, I need to stretch out a bit.”

Wine in hand, they wandered into the living room and sank into the soft brown leather of the couch, Brandon kicking his shoes off, stretching out his legs on the chaise section and tilting his head back with a contented sigh. Alex was finding it difficult to avoid staring at him, particularly given how inviting Brandon’s position was, and tried to focus his attention on not spilling his glass all over what looked like a pretty expensive couch. The wine was making him feel warm all over – not drunk, but definitely loose. Relaxed. He tossed his own shoes to the side and wondered what Brandon would do if he just crawled over to him and… Alex shook his head quickly, and Brandon glanced over at the movement, eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Okay, Chucky?” he asked.

“Hm? Yeah. Sorry, nothing. Thinking about something else,” Alex said quickly. “Hey, Prusty?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for the cooking tips.”

“Anytime,” Brandon grinned. “Couldn’t have our best player fattening up on all that greasy takeout.”

Alex flushed slightly and shook his head. “I’m not the best player.”

“You are when you play with me,” Brandon replied, smile falling away as he held Alex’s gaze purposefully.

Alex shifted a little in his seat and swallowed hard, then tipped his head back and quickly finished the last of his wine. He stared at the faint circle of red at the base of the glass as if it were the most interesting sight in the world and cleared his throat.

“Hey, so…maybe I should do the dishes,” Alex said, hoping his voice sounded nonchalant. “Don’t want all that stuff to get stuck on.“

“Eh, leave ‘em,” Brandon replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. “It’s fine.”

“No, really, I don’t mind,” Alex continued.

“Chucky… I said it’s fine. They can wait.”

“I’ll just get them started,“ Alex said, setting his wine glass down on the table and getting to his feet. “I should-“

“Oh my god. Fuck the fucking dishes!” Brandon interrupted with an exasperated laugh, and reached out to grab Alex’s arm, hauling him backwards with such force that Alex ended up sprawled on top of him.

He froze, the shock of finding himself chest-to-chest with Brandon momentarily shorting out his brain; Brandon’s hand remained closed around his forearm, possessively hanging on and keeping him in place. All Alex could think of was that he didn’t want Brandon to let go - and then suddenly his inner urges took over and he was craning his head up, pressing his lips against Brandon’s hungrily.

It was only for a second, just a brief kiss before pulling away, heart pounding nervously as he waited for Brandon’s reaction. And at first there was none. Brandon simply stared back at Alex, eyes wide with surprise… and then slowly a grin spread across his lips, and he leaned in to kiss Alex back, longer this time as their mouths parted.

“I was wondering if you were gonna have the balls to do that,” Brandon smirked as they broke apart a second time. “Started to think maybe you wouldn't."

"R-really?' Alex replied dazedly.

Brandon finally relinquished his arm and slid both hands down to Alex's hips, pulling him in closer. "Really," he replied, resting his stubbled cheek against Alex's baby-smooth one. "Glad I was wrong, though."

"Me, too," Alex said. "I mean...you know what I mean."

Brandon chuckled and pulled Alex in for another kiss, fingertips digging into Alex's hips as they ground against each other. Alex could feel Brandon's heart beating as quickly as his own and he clutched at Brandon's arms - he wanted to be even closer, feel even more of him. Grabbing hold of Brandon's sides, he rolled the two of them over so Brandon was stretched out on top of him. It made it more difficult to breathe, but Alex wasn't sure he cared, as the shift in position gave Brandon's lips free access to roam over his jaw and neck - a freedom which Brandon took advantage of right away.

"Fuck...Gally told me you were a good kisser, Chucky," Brandon murmured into his neck. "He didn’t do you justice."

"Well, Gally told me that you were good at everything," Alex teased.

Brandon paused and pulled away for a minute, looking at Alex with mild surprise. Then he shook his head. "Gally talks too much," he said with a grin.

"He does."

"...but he wasn't wrong," Brandon continued. He smirked and moved in to kiss a path along Alex's neck, his hands sliding over to the bottom of Alex's shirt and beginning to pull it away from his body. The motion jerked Alex out of the stupor Brandon's lips had induced and he reached down in a panic to grasp at Brandon's wrists and stop their movement.

"Wait...wait, Prusty," he said. "Hang on."

"You want me to stop, Chucky? Really?" Brandon said, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Alex shook his head. "No, I just...I kind of need to tell you something. Before you-...before we do any-...I just-"

"You're a virgin."

"No!" Alex frowned stubbornly. "I mean, not technically. I've had sex before, just not-"

"...with a dude. Yeah, Chucky, I know," Brandon said, cutting him off with a sigh. "Reminder - Gally talks too fucking much."

"Oh." Alex wasn't sure whether he should be pissed at Gally for having the world's biggest mouth, or if he should thank him. As Brandon began massaging his thighs impatiently, he decided he didn't need to make up his mind right at that moment. "So you're okay to...y'know, you don't mind?"

"Mind?" Brandon moved in close, that cocky grin of his sliding into place as he brushed his lips against Alex's ear. "Mind getting to be your first? Getting to be the first inside that ass?" He laughed softly, the vibration sending a shiver up Alex's spine. "It's a fucking honor."

He lightly traced the outline of Alex's ear with his tongue and then resumed the path along his jawline and down to his neck while his hands tugged at Alex's shirt. The motion of trying to pull it off almost caused Brandon to topple over the edge of the couch and he caught himself at the last minute, Alex laughing as he grabbed hold of Brandon’s arm to steady him.

“Okay, we need a new plan,” Brandon said with a chuckle. “This couch just isn’t going to work.”

“I don’t know, I’m pretty comfortable,” Alex teased, letting go of Brandon and stretching out luxuriously as he subtly tried to nudge Brandon over the edge again.

“Uh huh. Come on, brat.” Brandon got to his feet and hauled Alex up after him, leading him by the wrist around the sofa, down the hallway and into the bedroom. The massive king-sized bed stretched out in front of them and Alex swallowed nervously; fooling around on the couch had been just that, fooling around. The bed meant…more.

“You still good?” Brandon murmured. He stepped behind Alex and slid his hands up to Alex’s shoulders, kneading them gently.

Alex nodded quickly. “Yes, still good. I mean, it’s nice of you to give me your bed, Prusty,” he joked, silently cursing the slight wobble in his voice as he did so. “But where are you going to sleep?”

“Very funny, kid,” Brandon said with a growl, digging his hands into Alex’s shoulders with a little more purpose and then giving him a quick shove forward so that Alex fell face-first onto the bed.

He laughed into the thick comforter as Brandon pounced on top of him, then closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as Brandon’s hands continued to loosen the muscles in his shoulders, his neck, his back. He could feel his whole body relax and turn to jelly under Brandon’s expert touch, and he wordlessly rolled over when Brandon instructed him to, lifting his arms obediently so that his shirt could be removed… without incident this time. “Much better,” Brandon laughed, tossing it aside.

He climbed back on top of Alex, thighs squeezing against Alex’s hips as he ran his hands possessively over Alex’s smooth torso, then sat up and yanked his own shirt over his head before leaning in to kiss Alex. Alex was finding it hard to breathe again, and again found himself not caring, as he grabbed hold of Brandon’s sides and tried to pull him closer, luxuriating in the feel of Brandon’s chest hair brushing across his bare skin and the heft of his solid body.

He groaned softly against Brandon’s mouth as Brandon subtly pushed his hips down, making sure Alex felt the increasingly obvious bulge between his legs. Alex’s own excitement was starting to make his jeans feel uncomfortably tight and he shifted underneath Brandon, wanting to relieve the tension but not wanting Brandon to pull away from him. And when Brandon’s hand slipped down between their bodies and pressed against him, Alex couldn’t help but let out another low groan, a little louder this time. Brandon smiled against his lips and broke away, pushing his palm against Alex again and earning another groan of approval.

“Feels like someone needs a bit more room to move around,” Brandon teased, inching his fingers along the outline of Alex’s shaft. “Is that what you need?”

Alex caught his breath and pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, managing a quick, silent nod as he tried to push up against Brandon’s hand desperately. Brandon smirked back and moved in to press his lips against Alex’s neck, keeping his hand firmly in place a little bit longer before starting to travel down Alex’s chest and stomach. The soft touch of his mouth combined with the rough bristles of his beard sent a shiver through Alex that he barely suppressed; he was mesmerized by the sight of Brandon’s broad shoulders and thick crop of curly hair as they inched further down his body until they reached the waist of his jeans.

Brandon deftly popped the button on the fly with one hand and tugged at the zipper with the other. Then curling his fingers around the edge, Brandon looked up at Alex with a smile and with one swift yank had his jeans down around his knees. Alex kicked his legs impatiently, trying to free himself from their tight constricts before finally managing to fling them off onto the floor as Brandon watched in amusement. Released from his jeans, the subtle tent in Alex’s boxer briefs was suddenly glaringly obvious and he flushed slightly, not sure why he was embarrassed but feeling exposed nonetheless – more so when Brandon again reached out and hooked his fingers around the waistband of Alex’s shorts and yanked them away, as well.

Running his tongue along his bottom lip, Brandon looked down at Alex’s erection and nodded appreciatively, then wrapped his right hand gently around it and gave it a single pump.

“What do you want, Chucky?” he murmured, sliding his hand up and down a second time while his free hand stretched out across Alex’s stomach. “Tell me what you want.”

"I...I want..." Alex trailed off. He wanted Brandon to keep touching him, was what he wanted, and he was pretty sure at one point the words existed in his brain to say as much…but not at the moment. Instead he grunted and lifted his hips, trying to get Brandon's hand to do anything besides just sit there, idle.

"You want me to keep going?" Brandon slid his hand up the length a third time, resting his palm on the head and giving it a slight twist. "Or is there maybe something else I can do?” He moved his hand away and replaced it with his tongue, teasing just the tip as Alex peered down at him, enthralled. “Like that?” he asked. Alex nodded eagerly, drawing a laugh from Brandon as he repeated the motion and then opened his mouth and slid it completely around Alex.

His eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back down to the bed as Brandon began to bob up and down, a slow, precise motion that was a far cry from the breakneck pace Alex was used to from Gally. It was effective, and Alex had always enjoyed it, for sure, but this… he’d never quite felt something like this, every movement precise and perfect. He stretched out his arms, fingers lightly clawing over Brandon’s hands that held Alex’s hips firmly in place; he pushed against them futilely as he watched himself disappear between Brandon’s lips.

Alex was so focused on watching Brandon that he almost didn’t notice when Brandon’s hands slid down, only realizing it when he felt his ass being slowly lifted off the bed. Brandon craned his neck around to continue working him over with his mouth a little longer, then pulled away, earning a faint whine of protest from Alex. Brandon smiled and gave his cheeks a quick squeeze.

“Don’t worry, Chucky…I’m not going anywhere,” he said smoothly, then pressed his lips to the inside of Alex’s thigh, and again, higher this time. A moment later Alex jerked his hips up in surprise as he felt Brandon’s warm, wet tongue slide around his entrance, teasing the edges. He gripped the comforter tightly, and even with Brandon propping him up he could feel his legs start to shake as he adjusted to the new sensations rushing through him.

“Ahh…ah, fuck, Prusty,” he gasped.

Brandon responded by sliding his tongue inside and Alex jerked up again, almost dislodging himself from Brandon’s steadying grip in the process. He wanted so badly to grab hold of his dick but knew if he let go of the bed, he’d fall, and Brandon would stop… and he didn’t want Brandon to stop. Moaning softly, he moved his hips around as much as he dared, hoping that the movement would relieve some of the tension that was building, but it only made it worse. Finally Brandon pulled away and slowly lowered Alex back down.

“Roll over,” he instructed, giving Alex’s hip a gentle slap. “On all fours. I need a better view.”

Obediently Alex did as he was told, propping himself up on shaky elbows and letting out another gasp as Brandon spread open his cheeks and resumed attending to him with his tongue. The feeling intensified as Brandon went deeper inside, and then again when he reached around to stroke Alex at the same time. Alex buried his face in the comforter, his breathing starting to speed up as he pushed back against Brandon with as much force as his unstable arms would allow.

All too soon, Brandon’s soft tongue disappeared again; then Brandon disappeared, as well, the bed lifting up behind Alex as he got up and wandered away. Alex tilted his head down and tried to peer through his parted legs, but couldn’t see anything.

“Prusty?”

“Hang on, kid,” Brandon answered.

Alex flopped down onto his back to see where Brandon had gone and noticed him digging through his bedside table. A moment later, he turned around triumphantly and tossed a few things onto the bed that Alex couldn’t really make out through his haze, then slid out of his pants and boxers and crawled back onto the bed. Stretching out on top of Alex and bracing himself on either side of Alex’s head, he bent down for a deep kiss.

“I’m gonna get you ready, okay?” Brandon asked softly as they broke apart. “You tell me to stop if you need to.”

Alex clamped his bottom lip in between his teeth nervously; he wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but he nodded in agreement, trusting that at least one of them knew. Trusting Brandon.

Brandon rolled off of Alex and reached over into the pile of things he’d thrown on the bed, returning with a tube of something and a condom in hand. He gently pushed Alex’s legs open and settled in between them. Setting the condom aside, he popped the cap on the tube and squeezed some gel onto his fingers.

“This is going to feel a little weird at first,” Brandon said, running his other hand reassuringly over Alex’s thigh. “Just try to relax.”

Alex nodded again, eyes glued to Brandon’s face as he waited nervously. Then he drew in his breath sharply as he felt just the tip of Brandon’s slicked-up finger pressing against him, into him, little by little moving deeper until it was all the way inside. Brandon moved it around a bit, watching Alex carefully as he tested the muscles and pressed against them, easing them open.

“Okay… okay, Chucky, that’s good. Ready for another?”

“Y-yes,” Alex managed to reply. Brandon continued to run his hand up and down Alex’s thigh and began working a second finger inside, going painfully slowly as Alex’s eyes squeezed shut and he tried to force himself to relax. His hips jerked slightly against the intrusion and Brandon quickly reached up with his free hand to stroke Alex’s fading erection as he started to scissor his fingers inside. Alex’s eyes remained tightly shut but he could feel the blood rushing back down between his legs and his breath sped up, the pain of being stretched further than he was used to mingling with the familiar pleasure of Brandon’s hand and making him slightly dizzy.

“Chucky? Still good?” Brandon asked softly. “One more, okay?”

Words once again seemed too difficult to manage for Alex and his only response was a quick nod as he squeezed his eyelids together and clamped down around Brandon’s fingers. When a third was added he gasped, pressing his head back against the bed, barely feeling Brandon stroking him anymore. Just when he thought his body might split in two, though, Brandon’s fingers brushed against something inside him that drew a moan of pleasure from deep in his throat.

“Found it,” Brandon said with a smile, and he swiped his fingers against the same spot a few more times for good measure, Alex’s body shaking involuntarily with each pass.

“Ahh-ah, fuck,” Alex breathed. Whatever Brandon was doing, it was working, as his muscles slowly relaxed and he let himself feel each thrust of Brandon’s hand. There was still pain, but less than before, and new waves of pleasure were shooting through him as Brandon expanded his fingers wider and wider. He could hear Brandon’s own breathing start to speed up and he pried open his eyes slightly, meeting Brandon’s lust-filled gaze with his own. “Prusty…”

Brandon licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah, you’re ready,” he murmured. “Fuck, are you ready.”

He slowly eased his hand out and rubbed the excess lubricant around his shaft, then grabbed the condom next to him, unwrapped it and slid it on. Alex watched through half-lidded eyes as Brandon applied more lube outside the condom, his breath catching as Brandon moved closer to him and just the tip of his dick brushed against Alex’s ass. Brandon grabbed Alex’s right leg and ran his hand along the back of his thigh, then pushed it into Alex’s stomach as he leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Alex’s lips, a deep, hungry kiss that spread to Alex’s toes.

When they pulled apart breathlessly, Brandon opened his mouth as if to say something – but this time it was his turn to be at a loss for words, and he simply nodded again before settling back on his knees. Still holding on to Alex’s leg with one hand, he used the other to guide himself as he began to press forward. Alex clenched his teeth and let out a low hiss as Brandon’s dick began to enter him; even with Brandon’s careful preparations, it was a tight fit, and he squeezed his eyes shut against the dull pain.

“You’re okay, Chucky.” Brandon’s almost whispered voice was soothing, a slight tremor in it as he tried to hold back. “Just...ah, fuck. Just relax."

Alex nodded shakily, reaching out to stroke himself as Brandon continued to move into him, slowly. Finally he felt Brandon’s hips against him, and then Brandon’s lips on his neck, his jaw, his lips, calming him. His body began to adjust and relax to Brandon and he moaned softly as Brandon tentatively began to pull out and press back in again.

“You feel so fucking good,” Brandon murmured. “So fucking good, Chucky.”

“P-Prusty…faster,” Alex panted. “Go faster.”

Brandon laughed against Alex’s neck and gave his thigh a squeeze. “You want more already? That’s my brave Chucky.”

He dutifully began to pick up the pace, pulling out further and then sliding back into Alex more forcefully with every thrust. Alex’s eyes slid open and he met Brandon’s intense, heated gaze, his tongue darting out along his bottom lip absently as he focused on Brandon, on his eyes and shoulders and the sound of his increasingly raspy breathing. The pain was practically all gone – all that was left was the feeling of every inch of Brandon buried deep inside him, slamming into him, occasionally hitting that spot that made his heart race.

Alex wrapped his other leg around Brandon’s waist, silently urging him on as he felt the tension start to rise; every push of Brandon’s hips, every stroke of his own hand brought him closer and closer until with a body-shaking gasp he spilled out over his stomach.

“Ah, fuck,” Brandon panted as he rode out Alex’s orgasm, his fingers digging into Alex’s thighs as he guided Alex’s body where he wanted it to go. Alex ran his hands through Brandon’s thick mass of chest hair, every muscle in his body tightening around Brandon, pulling him in deeper and deeper until with one final thrust Brandon was erupting inside him, a low, guttural moan filling the air as he did so.

When he was done, Brandon collapsed down next to Alex, arm flung across Alex’s stomach as they both struggled to catch their breath. Alex’s fingers lazily traced a line up and down Brandon’s forearm; his body was exhausted but his mind was wide awake, buzzing with leftover adrenalin and giddiness at what had just happened. A comfortable silence settled over the room, neither of them in a rush to speak or move.

Finally Brandon slowly sat up and eased his way off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom for a minute before returning with a damp washcloth. Settling back down next to Alex, he smiled and began mopping up the white, sticky streaks lining Alex’s stomach, carefully patting him down until he was clean and then tossing the cloth onto the nightstand. He lay back down and pulled Alex into him, their lips meeting in a tired kiss.

“Well…shit,” Brandon said eventually as he lay back. “That happened.”

Alex laughed and shifted to the side so he could rest his head on Brandon’s stomach, closing his eyes as Brandon’s fingers moved through his hair. “Yeah, it did.”

“And?”

“And…” Alex shook his head weakly. “Wow.”

“I assume you mean that in a good way,” Brandon said, reaching down and resting his hand flat against Alex’s stomach.

“I do,” Alex replied with a nod. “I mean, that thing with your tongue…”

Brandon chuckled. “First time with that, eh?”

“Uh huh.” Alex turned his head so he could see Brandon’s face and smiled sleepily. “I liked it. All of it, really, but that…I liked that.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that for next time,” Brandon replied with a grin.

Alex frowned. “Wait. Next time? I don’t remember saying there would be a next time, Prusty. What makes you think there will be a next time?” he joked.

“Shhhh. No more talking, Chucky,” Brandon said, his eyes slowly closing.as he rubbed his hand across Alex’s stomach. “I need to rest if I’m going to have that ass again tonight.”

“If you’re-…oh.” Alex trailed off and smiled. There was no use in arguing at this point, even if he wanted to (which he very much didn’t) - Brandon was already falling asleep, his breathing beginning to slow into an even, steady rhythm. Alex watched his face for a moment, then shifted carefully under the weight of Brandon’s arm, trying to get more comfortable without shaking the bed too much. After all… he definitely wanted to make sure Brandon got plenty of rest.

*******

“So?”

Alex grinned to himself at the sound of Gally’s too-loud whisper; he knew Gally would make a beeline for him as soon as he got to the rink, begging for a story. Predictable as always. He tried to tone down his smug grin so as not to give anything away, and turned to face Gally. “So what?”

“…so??” Gally hissed impatiently. “How was it at Prusty’s? What happened?”

“Oh, that!” He shrugged. “It was good, I learned how to cook chicken.”

Gally frowned. “No, Chucky, come on! Not the cooking part.” He glanced around to make sure no one was nearby, then leaned in closer and attempted to lower his voice as much as he could. “I mean… y’know, after. Did you?”

Alex looked at Gally’s hopeful smile and paused. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell – not yet, at least. And he was pretty sure he no longer wanted to hear Gally’s story about his time with Brandon. Not now, after he’d experienced it himself. Hearing Gally’s story might make his own seem less important, less than what it was – at least to him. So he simply shrugged again and shook his head.

“Nah, we just cooked,” he lied. “Had some wine, talked. Nothing too exciting.”

Gally’s shoulders slumped dejectedly. “Aw, man! I thought for sure you guys would. I mean, I told him about how you-…uh, nothing,” he said quickly as Alex raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t say anything. Never mind.”

“Gally, what did you-“

“Nothing!” Gally said, cutting him off loudly. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Um, y’know, I should really go get changed. Yeah.”

Alex suppressed a laugh, watching Gally hurry away across the dressing room and disappear behind a corner. It was kind of fun to see him panic a bit – served him right for being too talkative. And if he wasn’t going to tell the whole story about his night at Brandon’s, he certainly wasn’t going to admit to Gally that his big mouth was partially responsible for it happening in the first place. Eventually Gally would drag the whole story out of him, of course, including that part…because he always managed to get Alex to tell everything. This would be no different.

But for now…for now it was just his.

“Hey, Chucky.”

Brandon’s deep voice in his ear made Alex’s broad grin slip back into place and he turned around again. “Prusty. How’s it going?”

“Oh, you know,” Brandon replied with a crooked smile. “Can’t complain.”

“I bet.”

“So, uh…I was thinking,” Brandon continued, taking a step closer to Alex. “Maybe we should do another cooking lesson some time. I’ve got a few more dishes I can teach you.”

Alex felt a shiver go up his spine and his grin widened even more as he nodded quickly. “Sure, Prusty. I want to learn more things.”

“Good, then. We’ll do that.” Brandon smiled back, then turned and walked away, leaving Alex no choice but to watch him go. Suddenly he couldn’t wait to get back in the kitchen.


End file.
